Talking Angela (APP)
This is the article of the app. About Talking Angela (APP) Go on! Download Talking Angela App by Outfit7 on Apple iTunes and Samsung PlayStore. Go, Download it! Only for iPad, iPhone, iPod Touch, Samsung and Samsung Tablets, etc. Description: Join Talking Angela in Paris, the city of love and style (which is in France). WOW and treat her like a princess because let's face it, she IS a Princess. Chat with her, buy her presents and choose her wardrobe. You can even smile at her or show her your tongue (but that's no way to treat a lady)! Talking Angela will test your knowledge in the newly added trivia quizzes. To start a quiz, type any of these into the chat window: quiz, give me a quiz, start quiz. She is not alone in the city though, you may see a familiar face pop up here and there but in a completely different role! Talking Angela is safe and family-friendly app! More at http.//o7n.co/angela-safe-en. ***IMPORTANT*** The "Face" button doesn't exist on iPhone 4 and older devices. You need to have iPhone 4s and newer and The "Face" button doesn't exist on iPad 1. You need to have iPad 2 and newer. ***HOW TO CHAT*** You can chat with ANGELA only in English. Press into the text field to start a conversation. Use the Keyboard to type OR use direction. Angela will answer with text and voice in English. Start trivia quizzes by typing any of these commands into the chat window: quiz, give me a quiz, start quiz. You can talk to Angela about a variety of subjects: love, dating, friends, school, fashion, celebrities, movies, musics, TV, books, hobbies, food, travel, etc. Use commands like: sing to me, tell me a joke, buy drink. Enjoy hours of fun with Angela! LEGAL NOTICE: We are collecting anonymized data log files containing details on the usage of the app. More details: http://outfit7.com/privacy/ Note: This is a family-friendly app and it's not true in Google that it's not good for kids (someone posted like that). Musics The featured songs in Talking Angela are "You Get Me" by Talking Angela and Tom and "That's Falling In Love" by Chelsea Ward. Chelsea Ward's That's Falling In Love is the newest song in the app. Now. If you turn on the Child Mode. You should see the music sign and play it and Talking Tom and Angela's duet song named You Get Me is the song about love and that song is in the app named Tom Loves Angela. You can play in that app. And sing with Tom and Angela. More unforgettable musics to hear. Go on youtube.com OK! News and Recent Updates NEW SOCKS AND MAKEUP: Make Angela look flirty and festive! She's just so cute! NEW TABLET: Talking Angela enjoys her new tablet with My Talking Tom. NEW POTION: Wanna see Angela giggle and act silly? Get her new "Giggle Juice" Potion. NEW QUIZZES: New quizzes are being added all the time, don't miss out on them, they're fun! Information Seller: Outfit7 Ltd. Developer: Outfit7 Ltd. Category: Entertainment Updated: Dec 5 2013 Version: 2.2 Size: 40.0 MB Rating: 4+ Compatibility: Requires i08 5.0 or later. Compatible with iPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch. This app is optimized for iPhone 5. Category:Talking Angela Category:Family-Friendly App Category:Fashion Category:Style Category:Love Category:Dating Category:Entertainment Category:Outfit7 Category:Conversation Category:Chatting app Category:Fun